Chocolate Prince
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Can May give Drew her chocolates when he's surrounded by girls? Contestshipping oneshot


All that day she had been cranky and she didn't know why. No, that was a lie. She knew why she was mad, but wouldn't admit it. She'd never say she was jealous of Drew, jealous of the girls that got to be by him, jealous she didn't get to see him at all.

"Sorry, sorry, ladies, but I have to make a quick restroom break," she heard him say, the crowd of girls booing and moaning in response.

She could hear the quick footsteps he took as he rounded the corner. "You're quite popular," she said sarcastically.

He laughed flipping his hair. "So, May, where are my chocolates?"  
"Your chocolates!" she blurted out. "What chocolates do you get?"

"That's too bad. I thought you'd at least get some chocolates from you," he said in a disappointed voice.

"It's just too darn bad." She gripped tightly her arms, knowing all too well that she'd go another year without giving him her chocolates. Every year would be the same, and this year was looking just the same.

His hair was in the way of his face, so even if she wanted to, she couldn't see his face. She could hear the girls calling his name, apparently thinking he was taking too long.

"Hey, May."

"What?"  
"Let's run away."

"HUH? Run away? What's wrong with you?"

"Drew? Is that you?" The footsteps echoed loudly as they grew closer to the two.

Not wanting to be bothered by his fans any longer, he grabbed her hand and ran, forcing her, with or without her consent, to run along with him. So, by the time his fans did in fact reach the spot they thought he was, which in fact he really was, he – and May – were nowhere to be found. Disappointed, they all left, not fully ready to give up until he had their chocolates.

"Any particular reason why you just had to go and drag me along with you?" She creamed, huffing and puffing as they came to a stop.

"Wouldn't it look weird if you were there with me, or even there where they thought that I _would _be? Even if they did in fact find you there – with or without me – it's a fact they'd think you'd be secretly meeting with me."

"But … in a way, wasn't I?" He and her were in an alleyway when he was _supposed _to be using the toilet. It sounds weird anyway you put it.

He flipped his hair. "I wouldn't do those things, May."

She smiled, trying her best to hold in her anger. "Thanks for telling me, Drew."

"Are you sure you don't have any chocolate for me?"

"I don't, but, what, do you want some?"

"I do." He starred straight into her eyes, making her heart pound like crazy.

Her face was flushed red, and her words were stuck in her throat. It was like he was a prince – a chocolate prince. The prince that was surrounded by chocolate, and if he didn't get the chocolate he wanted, he'd utter sweet words of temptation until he got what he wanted – the sly chocolate prince. "If … if you want chocolate from me so badly, I guess it couldn't hurt to make some for you. I could also make my pokemon some chocolate coated poffins, so I guess it's okay."

He smiled, knowing he had succeeded. "If that's the case, I know a great place."

It didn't take him long to reach the place he had in mind. The place was an old building, looking abandoned with ivy covering the sides. Though, despite the outside appearance, the inside was quite the opposite – lively,bright, and homey.

"Wow," she said, awestruck at the complete change from outside.

"Yeah, I happened to know the owner here, so the kitchen is free to use. I don't know where anything is, so I'll go ask her to show you."

"How do you know her?"

"I was training my pokemon when I happened to run across her. She was looking for some rare berry that had been picked. I just happened to have that berry and in return, she took me here and prepared a meal. Since then, I've come here many times."

"Drew, it's been awhile. How are you?" asked a young woman. She had a long-sleeved blue dress on with an apron over top, long light pink hair, and a fare smile, all the while, giving off an aura that makes you want to protect her.

"I'm good," he sincerely smiled. "How's your health been?"

"Never been better," she smiled happily, her eyes moving toward the girl. "Hello, dear, you can call me Maria. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah...un..." She couldn't talk, for she was too far memorized by the woman's charm.

"This is May. She's a coordinator just like me. Do you think you could help show us around the kitchen?"

"Not. A. Problem!" she exclaimed, grabbing May by the arm and pulling her forward. "I'm a sucker for cute girl's after all."

Maria showed them around, pointing out only what was necessary. Telling them to use whatever they want and take as long as they needed, she left.

"Maria's very nice," she said, putting on an apron.

"Yep. She's really popular with everyone," he said, lying on his arms, which were folded on the counter.

"I wonder if I'll be like that when I grow up?"

"Not likely."

"Thanks so much, Drew!" she yelled, throwing a chunk of chocolate at his face. Regaining her calm, she started working on the chocolate.

Step one. Cut up the chocolate and place it in the pot.

Step two. Melt the chocolate inside the pot.

Step three. Pour chocolate into mold and put into fridge until hardened.

"Three easy steps was right!" she exclaimed, dripping her poffins into the left over chocolate.

"Yeah, even a klutz like you can do it. Whoever made that book's a genius."

"The chocolate won't taste good unless the person who makes them has at least some skills!"

"Yeah, May, and what skills do you have?"

"I can at least cook! Look, my pokemon all like my poffins!" She pointed to her pokemon who were all happily eating away at her handmade food.

"They really, really must have stomachs of steal to eat those."

"Don't complain if it's bad because you're the one that wanted me to make them!"

"I want to eat them."

Her face flushed red at his words, heart pounding too loudly for her. Was she a food to believe his words.

Just then, the bell rang causing May to jump up. "T-t-the chocolates are done!" she stuttered, tripping as she got up. Luckily for her, she was able to catch herself before she fell.

"Klutz" he snickered.

"Shut up!" She opened the freezer and took out the solid chocolate. An accomplished smile shone on her face. The chocolate wasn't too hard to eat, just as the book had said. "Here," she handed him the chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, Drew!"

"Can I see that thing?"

"Huh? This?" She held up the piping bag filled with red frosting.

"Yeah." He took the bag and began to frost the chocolate.

When he finished and held up the chocolate, her eyes widened. She put her hand up to her mouth to cover her tears.

"Geez, you're so troublesome," he laughed, tightly embracing the girl in his arms.

_I love you, May – Drew _

- The End -


End file.
